Return to Dragon Island
] Return to Dragon Island is the fourth expansion pack released in School of Dragons. It was released on June 24th 2016, as part of version 2.0. Return to Dragon Island was released ahead of the premier of the third season of Dragons: Race to the Edge, which, according to the game's developers, provided the inspiration for this expansion pack. Basic Plot A mysterious fog is rolling in and has been leaving the dragon trainers on Berk sick. After rescuing your friends, you are tasked to help figure out what this fog is and from where exactly it might be coming. Along the way you have the chance to work alongside Eret to free trapped dragons and catch up to old adversaries who are up to their same antics. But that’s not the only legendary Viking to make their debut in this expansion pack. After much anticipation and speculation, Valka has finally found her way to campus and wants to help you train 2 dragons that have previously been never-before- seen near the school grounds. Think you have the skills to unlock the Singetail and Eruptodon’s full potential? The time has come for you to rise up with Berk’s elite to test your abilities! Fly to campus now to put your dragon training skills to the limit as you visit the place where the Dragon Riders once came face-to-face with Red Death and explore the island’s deepest and darkest corners by unlocking the expansion today! Only those who can withstand the heat of the live volcano will be able to uncover the untold mysteries of this much talked about island. What You Get * Access to all the new Islands * Eruptodon * Singetail Locations * Dragon's Island * Eruptodon Island * Helheim's Gate * Auction Island Quests The Mystery of the Fog Quest Giver: Headmaster Requirements: Complete ? Unlocks: Dragon Rider, Undercover Details: Mulch and Bucket may be in trouble, and their Zippleback looks worried. A good location to accept the quest: School # Click on Whip and Lash, the Zippleback # Look for Mulch and Bucket # Shoot the rocks with your dragon # Click on the rope on the ship # Go to Berk automatic # Tell Gobber what happened # Talk to Valka about the fog # Have a talk with Mulch # Sound the horn # Go back to the ocean the sea # Shoot the ship and avoid getting hit # Talk to the Dragon Hunter about Harald # Speak to Eret at the Training Grounds # Jump on Eret's ship to go to Auction Island Rewards: 50 Coins, 200 Adventurer XP, 200 Dragon Bonding XP, 50 UDT Points Dragon Rider, Undercover Quest Giver: Eret Requirements: Complete The Mystery of the Fog Unlocks: Solving the Gas Details: Eret will show you Auction Island. A good location to accept the quest: Auction Island #Click on Eret and follow him #Talk to the dragon trader about the Singetail #Talk to the shifty storekeeper about Harald #Talk to Astrid on the docks #Find the caged Singetail #Get Eret's help #Click on Eret and bring him to the Singetail's cage #Open the cage while the guard is distracted #Escape to the hiding place #Give the dragon teeth to the storekeeper #Open your backpack and click on Harald's map #Join Eret on his boat to Hobblegrunt Island #Click on Eret and follow him to the "X" #Talk to Fishlegs about the map #Look for the "X" #Catch Leopold #Find what Leopold dropped #Show the scrap of paper to Fishlegs #Talk to Astrid #Talk to Skulder at Dragon's Edge Clubhouse Rewards: 75 Coins, 300 Adventurer XP, 350 Dragon Bonding XP, 200 UDT Points Items: Monstrous Nightmare teeth, Harald's map Solving the Gas Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete Dragon Rider, Undercover Unlocks: Back Into Action Details: The fog made the archaeologist sick A good location to accept the quest: Clubhouse #Talk to Heather about the fog #Talk to Hiccup about chemical composition #Get a prism from Johann #Give Hiccup the prism #Talk to Heather at the school #Use the spectrometer in the lab Rewards: 75 Coins, 350 Adventurer XP, 300 Dragon Bonding XP, 200 UDT Points Back Into Action Quest Giver: Heather Requirements: Complete Solving the Gas Unlocks: ? Details: We can now analyze the fog A good location to accept the quest: School # Rewards: 50 Coins, 200 Adventurer XP, 200 Dragon Bonding XP, 200 UDT PointsCategory:Expansion packs Category:Missing information